


The Witchy Trio

by legendarylezbian



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Polyamory, i don't really have a plan for these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: A collection of Penelope/Josie/Hope drabbles.





	1. fight

"This walk to class would be more pleasant if you'd actually speak to me," Penelope huffs, and her breath hits Hope's cheek, who sidesteps so that there are three feet of space between them. The arched hallway is barely big enough, and Penelope rolls her eyes as Hope quickens her pace. It's too early for this, and if Penelope has to see Josie on her lunch break and tell her that Hope is still mad at her, she's not sure she could withstand her pout of disappointment. "I'm sorry I said I was the cool one, okay?"

"I don't think you are," Hope bites out. "I know you're only apologizing because you don't want Josie to be mad at you." 

"I just don't want both of you to be mad at me at the same time. I only have so much energy."

Hope sighs, long and loud. "So? Why is that my problem?" 

"Because I like you too," Penelope blurts out, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have to know that by now. It's why I keep putting up with you."

Hope's perfectly shaped eyebrows raise in surprise. "As romantic as that is, I'm not convinced you're doing this for me. Tell Josie that we're fine. We'll just have to pretend to get along."

And with that, she leaves. Literally evaporates into thin air, so Penelope couldn't follow her even if she wanted to.


	2. forgiveness

Under different circumstances, sneaking both Penelope and Hope into her room late at night when her sister is at her Latin book club would be something Josie would be looking forward to. But lately, she's noticed that Lizzie has been dealing with an assortment of physical ailments that seem too numerous to be a coincidence. 

Josie probably wouldn't have thought much of it if it had been a touch of common cold or migraines, but when her sister woke up with green splotches all over her skin that turned into puss-filled boils, Josie started to suspect that there was dark magic at play. The only witch besides her who practices dark magic at Salvatore is Hope. And boils? That has Penelope's name on it, for sure. 

She sits down on her bed, legs crossed, hands on the mattress behind her. She probably doesn't look very threatening in her Buffy pajamas; she thought about wearing something sexier, but it seems cruel to lure her girlfriends up to her bedroom just to tease them. Even though that's probably what they deserve. 

Footsteps, quick and light, echo against the wooden floor outside, and Josie takes a breath when she hears a knock. 

The door swings open as Josie waves a hand, and Hope and Penelope look relieved to see that Lizzie isn't there.

"Sit down," Josie begins. She tries to sound stern, but it doesn't really work. They both sit down on either side of her, and then she gets up, turning to face them both. 

"I know you've been using dark magic on my sister," she says to Hope. And then to Penelope: "And I know you've been helping her. Just because Lizzie wore my favorite necklace last week without asking me--"

"And she calls dibs on anyone you like?" Penelope interrupts.

"And just assumes that her well-being is more important than yours? And how your time is better spent helping her? That you basically exist to serve her?" Hope adds, clearly not remorseful in the least.

Josie pauses. "So...you admit it?"

"Yes," Hope says. "The boils should erupt in a day or two."

"Then she'll have to deal with the puss," Penelope smirks.

Josie frowns. This is not how she planned this meeting to go. She'd thought her girlfriends would be sorry, but they almost seem proud of what they've done. "You realize that I'm the one who's taking care of her, right? By punishing her, you're punishing me." 

"Last I checked," Penelope snaps, "there are three of us in this relationship. Not four. So...if you're hoping we'll grovel, you're going to be disappointed."

"God. I hate you both," Josie growls. "I know you want to protect me, but maybe just for once acknowledge that I can advocate for myself. If either of you want this relationship to continue, you need to respect that. If...when Lizzie pisses me off, I will deal with her in my own way. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Hope says after a few moments, then throws an elbow into Penelope's side. 

"Satan on a sandwich! Yes, okay, fine," Penelope grunts. "I'm sorry."

Somewhat satisfied, Josie sits back on the bed. "I just-- _boils _? Really? Seems a little too biblical for you two, don't you think?"__


	3. resurrect

“If you don’t ask her out, I will,” Penelope husks, her dark eyes following Hope’s gaze. Hope deliberately turns and opens the cash register, just for something to do with her eyes that doesn’t involve staring at one of their customers. 

Every Friday for the past month, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman have come to the humble little witch discount supply shop (ironically named Rich Witch) that Hope and Penelope both work at, only this time, Josie is alone. And since Hope hasn’t seen much of her since graduation, and they hadn’t spoken since school let out, she isn’t expecting for Josie to come over and talk to her or anything. They weren’t that close at Salvatore.

“You’ve done that already. Didn’t she turn you down?” Hope says, mercilessly punching the buttons on the cash register.

“Yeah, but that was last year. Her sister blackmailed her. It was a whole thing. Just because we’re from different covens, which I think is fucking stupid. But whatever. Maybe now that we’ve graduated, Josie has resurrected herself from the codependent rabbit hole sarcophagus her bwitch sister buried her in.”

“Bitter much? And here I thought I was the only special girl in your life.”

Penelope’s lips curved upwards, and she slanted her body towards Hope. “How unprofessional, Miss Mikaelson. I happen to be your manager.”

“No you’re not,” Hope says, for the millionth time. “We are co-managers. We signed an agreement with Aunt Keelin--”

“Excuse me,” a voice cuts in, and both Hope and Penelope straighten, meeting Josie’s gaze, who is holding a few spell books along with a book about candle magic. “I’d like to pay for these.”

“That’s nice of you. You could have just stolen them. We probably wouldn’t have noticed,” Penelope says breezily, ignoring Hope’s responding glare. 

“Yeah…I didn’t know you two were…a thing,” Josie replies, primly placing the books down on the counter. 

Hope can’t read her expression, and she gives Penelope a sideways glance, who bites her lip and leans forward, her fingertips grazing Josie’s wrist.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t make this a thing, too, JoJo,” Penelope says softly, silkily. Flirting comes so naturally to her, and Hope marvels at how much of an effect it has on Josie, who shuffles forward a few inches and runs her hands along the binding of her books. Contemplating. Her gaze shifts from Hope to Penelope and back. 

“Okay, I’m going to need some clarification on what’s going on here,” Josie finally says, one hand coming to fiddle with the talisman Hope had given her a few years ago. She hadn’t noticed that she was wearing it, and this gives her some extra confidence. 

“You look really cute today,” Hope pipes up, and her cheeks flush. 

“Dude,” Penelope stage whispers. “I totally had a better line.” She turns to Josie, wrapping an arm around Hope's shoulder and interlocking their fingers. “What she meant to say was, can she have your number?”

“Oh! I—uh…yeah. We should totally catch up sometime. I have to go, but I will see you both later," Josie promises, giving them both a dimpled smile. It makes Hope practically swoon.

Josie's cute twin buns practically bounce as she steps out of the store. Once the door is closed, Hope narrows her eyes at Penelope, who is still hanging off of her. Hope doesn't want to push her away, though. She likes Penelope's confidence and self-assurance. She could use a little more of it, if she's being honest. Her own assertiveness usually translates as coldness and bitchery, which is great for scaring off unwanted suitors, but not so ideal when she actually fancies someone.


	4. draw me in

Hope knew that this would happen.

Whenever she, Penelope and Josie had study sessions in the library, at least one of them would drift off to sleep, no matter how much coffee had been consumed. Hope leans back and watches as Penelope snores softly into Josie’s hair, blowing wisps of it into her face each time she exhales a breath. Covering her mouth with her hand, Hope chuckles, realizing that this moment is the happiest she’s been all week. With all the stress of the semester, she hasn’t really checked in emotionally with herself, hasn’t stopped to remember what made her the most comfortable. Why she committed to the two dorks snoozing in front of her. 

The one constant in her life so far is that reality is always disappointing. It’s not just that people can’t ever measure up, it’s that she could always imagine something better. Something more. But right now, all Hope wants to do is capture this moment, and so she reaches into her bag and pulls out her sketchpad, her pencil scratching against the paper faster as she draws the outline of her two girlfriends. It doesn’t take her long, but it’s not like it’s perfect, either. She puts her pad down and walks over, smoothing Josie’s hair aside as she nestles in on her other side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

This is enough for her. For once, she’s not disappointed at all.


	5. caught in between

“Um…your face is really red. Are we going too fast?”

Penelope lets out a puff of air, both exasperated and grateful that Josie is making sure she’s consenting to what is currently happening.  
Hope’s fingers graze her thigh, teasing her. Holding her gaze with her orbs of jade, biting her lip, and Penelope can’t bring herself to say anything. She nods jerkily, almost hitting her head against the wall behind her.

The three of them stumbled upon the abandoned hallway by accident. Penelope isn’t sure who first decided to take advantage of it, but she’s not going to complain.

“Neither of you have even kissed me yet,” Penelope finally replies, straining not to lean forward. She waits, because she likes it when Hope takes control.

Josie nods, then gives a cursory glance around before she steps closer. Hope is still in front of her, and Penelope’s eyes fall shut as Hope grabs the lapels of her jacket and pulls her in for a kiss.

She feels Hope’s hands on her chest, Josie’s hands on her butt, then another set of lips on her neck. She moans, one of her arms falling forward, as she reaches back, pulling at Josie's skirt. She feels Josie tuck her chin into her shoulder, and then watches as Hope pulls away and gives Josie a deep kiss. 

She likes this, likes watching as Josie comes more and more undone, likes how she keeps catching Hope's gaze, likes how she can see the smirk behind her eyes. As her breath starts to slow, coming out heavier, she forgets that they could probably get expelled for this. 

But this definitely won't be the last time.


	6. the first to run

"She's been blasting Lana Del Rey for three days," Hope says by way of hello. "That means you must have broken her heart, so I'm here to beat you up."

"What are you talking about?" Penelope tries not to show how irritated she is and the fact she's also just a little bit turned on right now. Hope's coconut shampoo scent gives her a reason to lean forward, just one more inch. "I haven't talked to Josie all week, after she dumped me for you! How am I the heart-breaker in this scenario?"

"Well, it sure took you no time at all to move on," Hope snaps. "Josie told me she saw you and Celia Dobkins after Latin class."

"Like I said," Penelope grumbled, "She. Dumped. Me. So I don't know what you want from this conversation. It seems like you're awfully curious about what Celia and I get up to though. What's that about?"

Hope rolls her eyes. "You're so predictable."

Penelope sighs. "Alright. Whatever. Get on with it. Beat me up, hit me with a spell. I don't care anymore."

Hope holds up her hands, the steely look in her eye suggesting that she's going to bury every last atom in Penelope's body. But as she steps closer, Penelope notices a shake in her resolve. It's not often that she's this close to a pretty girl, at least not unless they're about to make out. The frustration of her own broken heart has been rupturing in her chest, over and over again for the past few weeks since Josie turned her down, and so she really hates how Hope thinks she can just show up with her stunning eyes and above average strength and tri-brid mojo and wreck her life all over again.

Still, Penelope stays still as Hope grabs her chin, softly with two fingers. Leans close, as if she's thinking about kissing her. 

But she doesn't. Just walks away, and Penelope curses as she realizes that was Hope's plan all along.


End file.
